


Close To Him

by witch_brew



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: Death, Gen, Gore, Graphic Violence, Monster - Freeform, Obsession, Obsessive Love, Other, Stalking, Starvation, Vore?, ask to tag, i dont know what this is its the weirdest thing ive ever written, uh, what do i tag this as, you kind of kill lawrence sorry, youre a monster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 10:16:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16808662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/witch_brew/pseuds/witch_brew
Summary: You've been alive for a very long time, and you've never seen anything like him. You want to get closer.





	Close To Him

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK BITCHES AND W O R S E HAHA WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS. Anyway this was a prompt from a discord server im in lmao

You've lived in these woods for a very long time, deeper than any human dares to go. Or, at least, deeper than any human can go and still... return. 

The spirit of the forest allows you to stay. It protects you. Sometimes, it lures in a hiker and you get to eat. 

You're always starving, a deep and ravenous hunger gnawing away at you, but the forest knows better. It knows when you really need food, and it provides. 

The humans fear you, even when they don't see you. They almost never see you until you're on top of them. Something about your presence makes them nervous, paranoid. It also confuses them, makes them lose track of where they are on the map. Did they take a left turn or a right turn a mile back? Have they passed that rock before? 

And then they step into your territory and you're on them and they're screaming. 

They always scream, but never for long. They annoy you too much for you to let them scream for long. 

Then, one night, a few days after you ate a couple of hikers, he comes. 

He's got long blonde hair tied back, and piercing blue eyes. 

He's carrying a garbage bag over his shoulder and you growl quietly. You protect the forest. He'd better not leave that here, dirtying your home. 

But then you sense him and everything shifts. 

He smells faintly of rot, and something about him feels wrong. Not human. Not quite. 

Not food. 

Friend?

You're lonely. You've been alone since near the beginning of these woods; when you were left to starve and become what you are today, and you were certain you'd be alone until the end. 

Until he came.

But what is he? And why is he here?

You creep along the trees, watching him without revealing yourself, as he dumps the bag. Human. In pieces. He lays the pieces out, arranging them. No humans come this deep. He knows that. No one will ever find... whoever that is. 

He doesn't know that you're going to eat the evidence. 

He leaves, and you quickly consume what he left you. But then you think. It's hard to think sometimes, with how hungry you are, but you manage. 

You don't want him to leave. 

You follow, silently, not making a sound. He must sense something though, just like the humans do, because he keeps looking back. He looks nervous, but also angry. Like he'd tear you apart if he could. 

You want to be closer to him. 

You leave the woods that night, following him home. You stay in the shadows, but you think by the way he speeds up he may have caught the reflection of your eyes in the moonlight. 

That night you scale his building, watching him from his window, ducking out of sight every time he looks up. 

You follow him for the next week. To work, home. You're good at hiding, but you miss your trees. The humans around him are twitchy when you're there. 

Eventually, he gets angry at someone. He attacks them. You watch him take them home. 

You watch more than that. 

You love him. You love him. He's like you. He makes them hurt. Just like you. 

You want to be closer to him. 

He talks about the River. You've never been there. You wonder what it's like. You didn't get the courtesy of death. The woods made you something else. 

Speaking of the woods, your absence from them is hurting you. Draining you. You might die soon. You need to go back. 

You n e e d to be closer to him. 

When he's finished with the human, he puts them in a garbage bag. You sluggishly watch, barely able to hide in time when he scans the window once again. You're very weak now. 

You follow, slower this time, as he heads back to your home. 

You're so hungry. 

You want to be close to him. 

He goes deeper than before, and you feel your strength returning the deeper you get. This is where you belong. You have to make him stay. You want him. 

He dumps the body, you smell the meat, and you're on it before he even has a chance to step back, tearing chunks of meat and flesh away from bone. Cracking even that open to suck out the marrow. 

He stumbles back, falls. 

His eyes are wide, and so blue. So pretty. 

There's a flash of lightning, and for a second you can see what he really is. The thunder rolls and it begins to rain. 

You stalk forwards, smiling at him with bits of meat in your teeth. The smell of rot is heavy in the air. Cloying and sweet. 

He scrambles back and you frown.

Not right. He can't leave. He has to stay. 

You're on him then, pulling him close, holding him to your body as he trembles. 

You frown more.

You. Want. To. Be. Closer. To. Him. 

You don't realize what you're doing is killing him until it's too late to stop. Your claws dig into the softness of his belly, tearing him open and spilling his warmth everywhere. You dig deep, lowering your face as your hands rip upwards, tearing his rib cage open with a satisfying series of crunches. You bury yourself in his open chest cavity. 

You're finally close enough. 

He sucks in a final ragged breath, and dies. 

You don't realize until he's cold that you did something wrong. 

You just wanted to be close to him. 

And now you're alone. 

You've been alone since the beginning, and you'll be alone until the end.


End file.
